


The Chronicles of Yusa

by BananaDreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Friendship is Magic, Jealousy, Love Knows no Limit, Multi, Original Region, References to Depression, References to Illness, Trans Character, children growing up, dream vs reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaDreamer/pseuds/BananaDreamer
Summary: Yusa is an island region in the far west of the world. Its geography is particularly diversified as it includes high mountains, arid deserts, dangerous volcanoes, lush forests, vast plains and impressive cities. Many types of Pokémon live there, but its fame does not only come from this diversity. In fact, the region also shelters the Pokemon Academy; a place extremely famous for having tutored the greatest trainers of our time ...





	1. Prologue

### POV Nina

##### "A dream of donuts is certainly not a donut. But a dream of travel is already one."

 

 

_\- No, not like that ... You have to add a horn to this place ..._  
\- Oh ... Are you sure ?  
\- Of course, I'm ! My dad has one, so I know what a Corsola looks like ! 

I puffed my cheeks, annoyed that my friend does not trust me. Of course, I often said wrong things for the simple joy of making her believing that I knew many more things than she did. But this time, unlike the other times, I was sure of what I was saying. After a few seconds of silence, she gave me a big smile and plunged her hands into the sand again.

_\- Okay, I believe you Nina. So, don't pout.  
\- I never pout._

As my deceased mother liked to say, "bad mood" was definitely my middle name. I categorically refused to admit any fault, at least to other people. However, despite my nine years, I was mature enough to objectively focus on myself. Besides, maybe I should stop making fun of Sissia's naivety ? As I weighed the pros and cons of such a decision, cries were heard. I knew that voice. Without thinking one second more, I rushed out of the sandbox and ran towards the swings.

_\- Anthony ! Why are you still mean to Tobias ?!  
\- It's not your problem. Go away._

My blood instantly boiled and I decided to show him who was the real boss in this playground. After some exchanges of blows, my opponent gave up. I was now standing between the two boys, crossing my arms with an air of superiority, putting my foot on Anthony's head, who was trying, on his knees, to excuse his behavior. 

_\- Mouhahaha, it will teach you to not bully the others because you're taller than them !_

As the brown-haired boy moved furiously away, I turned to Tobias. He was sniveling and tried repeatedly to wipe away his tears with his sleeves. I watched him during a few seconds and then, when he was done, tried once more time to spur him in defending himself. Although he was weaker than the other boys, he had to learn how to cope.

_\- Sorry ..._  
\- You don't have to apologize. It's for you that I'm saying that.  
\- I know but ... I don't like fights.  
\- And how are you going to be admitted at the Academy ? You will not be able to run away anymore. 

I turned to Sissia who had just joined us. Although she was naive, she had understood that realizing her dreams required to impose herself a minimum. Tobias lowered his head, his red curls swinging against his freckled cheeks. The blonde was right. They, like their classmates, were chosen to compete for the entrance to the Pokémon Academy. This establishment was famous all over the world for having trained children from the 14 regions to become part of the greatest trainers in the whole world. Only the best had their place there and the slightest weakness could cost them their diploma.

_\- Bahh ... You will have your pokemons with you. But they too will have to rely on you. Understand ?  
\- Am I going to have to hit everyone too ?_

Sissia did her best to not burst out laughing as I struggled to keep calm. I knew that Tobias did not intend to make fun of me, but still ... could he not think a little before speaking ? Of course, he seemed to notice his mistake since he began to mumble excuses in a confused way. We ended, Sissia and I, by returning to the making of our Corsola of sand. Nevertheless, my mind went astray. What could the life of an Academy student look like ? I could not wait to take this test. I was sure to succeed. After all, I was nothing less than my father's beloved daughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All the original characters in this story are created by my friends from other communities. If you want to submit your own, you can do it in the comment section below  
> \- I am french, so do not be surprised if my english seems approximate. So, do not hesitate to let me know if you see any mistake. I will not be angry ;)  
> \- Oh and comments are appreciated. I'm a talkative person ~
> 
> For those who love drawings :  
> \- [Children Nina, Anthony and Tobias](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179829441778)  
> \- [The map of Yusa](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179896107138)


	2. Graduation Ceremony

### POV Nina

##### "There is a moment in life when you think everything is over. In fact, it's only a new beginning."

 

 

This day promised to be wonderful. The sky was bright blue, not a single cloud, and the wind was blowing with a very pleasant lightness. I checked one more time my general appearance. My clothes were perfectly ironed and even my rebellious black locks seemed more docile than usual. With a satisfied expression, I grabbed my bag and left my room. I crossed a few corridors, went down a flight of stairs and found myself in a large hall richly decorated.

_\- Niiiiinaaaaa !  
\- You don't need to scream for her to hear you._

I turned around to see that I was being followed. Sissia ran to me, a big grin spreading her childish face. Her long blond hair fluttered in her back and her forehead was covered with a funny headband. She was accompanied by Amandine, a woman a little older than us, whose style strongly recalled these little girls coloring their skin and their clothes with the first markers passing on their hands.

_\- I'm surprised to see that you aren't late._

This time, I turned my attention to the two men who came out of a corridor on my right. The first had wide blue eyes and thin constantly frowning brows, as brown as the hair framing his pale face. The second was much bigger and barred. His red curls and his freckles accentuated his jovial pizzazz. 

_\- Tell me Anthony, what do you mean by that ?_  
_\- I was talking to Sissia, not you. She is always on the go. Don't start getting on your high horses ...  
\- Huh ?_

Seriously, what was wrong with him ? Why was he trying to provoke me so early in the morning ? It was such a beautiful morning ... Raahhh ... What an annoying brat ! But hey, it was Anthony. Unlike Tobias, he was stubborn, arrogant and often clumsy when he spoke. Yet, despite all our differences, we had not stopped hanging together since we had passed the entrance exam at the Academy. Of course, the jealousy that our classmates felt at the time against us had surely played a role in this reconciliation. But I liked to think that we had chosen ourselves to create those links.

_\- I already said that there was no need to scream ! Seriously ... When will you understand that you have to listen to your elders ?_

I looked at Amandine out of the corner of my eye. With her hair dotted with multicolored locks and alluring outfits, she looked much more immature than us and, no doubt, a little less reliable at the same time. She had missed her exams several times and, as a result, was older than us. But despite this series of failures, she had never given up on the idea of graduating from this institute. Although I hated to see her taking pleasure in her pseudo-role as an elder and hate her haughty side, I admired her perseverance. Especially since her efforts had finally paid off.

_\- Finally, you are all here._

The voice of Jeanette, the librarian of the Academy, interrupted the flow of my thoughts. She seemed to be waiting for us for a few minutes. She wore a white blouse and a vintage-style parma dress. Her graying hair was perfectly in place and behind her glasses, her ocher eyes shone with a gleam full of pride. For many generations of students, this woman had been like a second mother. She also saw the latter a little like her own children. In addition to her role as a documentalist, she had always been busy relieving students of the pain they could have on their hearts. Her genuine kindness made it fundamentally impossible not to love her.

_\- You know, I'm really proud of you. Of course, I have never doubted your success. Even if some took their time ..._

Hearing this, Amandine instantly blushed. Sissia and Tobias tried to stifle the beginning of laughter that took them. I had to admit that this situation was comical. Besides, I probably would have had a hard time preventing myself if my attention had not been captured by the little tear-drop at the corner of our interlocutor's eye. Maybe she felt a little sad about seeing students leave the nest again ? I could understand that. I had a twinge in my heart telling myself that I will no longer see her smiling face welcoming me in the morning.

_\- Well. Let's go._

We followed Jeanette for several minutes. We crossed many corridors, climbed a new flight of steps, and stopped by a large oak door. It was surmounted by a bronze plaque on which one we could read : "Widdow Wolfrick, headmaster". The librarian knocked four times and entered as soon as she received the permission. We did the same. The room seemed extremely large for a simple office. High shelves covered with thick books, pictures and trinkets of all kinds were leaning against the walls. The large windows facing the main entrance allowed light to enter freely and made the place even more spacious. Sitting at his desk, the principal was looking at us with an happy expression. His hair was as white as the thin beard covering his face. He wore an elegant suit and had the look of a wise person who had seen many things. 

However, he was not alone. Standing next to him, two teachers were facing us. The first was named Stephanie Pelrin and was none other than Anthony's mother. She was dressed in a perfectly ironed suit. Her hair pulled up in a tight bun and her oval glasses made her look particularly strict. She was a pretty stern woman but always fair. She particularly hated botched work and spent her time repeating that future graduates of the Academy had to take care of their appearance. Because of the bad relationship she had with her ex-husband, she had an unfortunate tendency to see male individuals as lazy and liars. Anthony being, of course, the only exception to this rule. The person to Stephanie's left was named Floyd Ewing, the Academy's most popular teacher. His ashen-backed hair, his elegance and the closeness he had with the students made them very interested in him. I liked him too, but I was not as prompt as my comrades to confide him all my secrets. Something prevented me to do so. However, I could understand those who did it. After all, we were only children when we landed in this place. Away from our families and with the sole purpose of being the best, we had to rely on someone ... But all of this was over.

_\- Be welcome, each one of you. As the headmaster, I am proud to be able today to give you your certificate of studies. Once among the few accepted, today among the even rarer recognized ... You've come a long way. Some have relied on strength or intellect, others on determination ... And you have managed to overcome all obstacles in your path. That's why you are, as of now, all graduates of the Pokemon Academy !_

The old man opened a drawer in his desk and took out five papers. He signed them one by one and then asked the two teachers to do the same. I knew exactly what it meant. Our names would officially be recorded in the so coveted register of the graduates of the Academy. This became all the more gratifying because very few trainers had this honor. Once the diplomas were signed, they were distributed to us and then we had a long speech on the duty that was now ours to defend the honor of the Academy. The teachers nodded at each sentence pronounced by the headmaster. Honestly, Mr. Widdow was an admirable man, but he had a tiresome tendency to repeat himself ... When this sober ceremony was completed, we left the place, crossed the park and stopped at the gate.

_\- So ? How do you feel ? I am soooo excited ! I can't wait to go on an adventure !_  
_\- Anyway, you're always exciting yourself for nothing.  
\- Stop breaking the mood Anthony ! Sissia is right, it'll be fantastic ! _

Tobias put his arm around the Anthony's shoulders, which irritated him. I had a lot of fun regarding the complex he had developed. The fact that the redhead was now a lot taller and more muscular than him really upset the brunette. Sometimes, puberty could be cruel ...

_\- So, I said, what are you planning to do now ?_  
_\- Personally, I'll go get some pokemons and then sharpen my skills as a coordinator, replied Amandine. I think the time has come for the world to admire my talent._  
_\- I don't know, said Sissia suddenly. I will see where my trip will drive me ..._  
_\- As far as I'm concerned, Anthony cut it, I think I'm going to conquer the gyms._  
_\- Good idea, added Tobias. I will do the same. Then after, the league !  
_ _\- In this case, we will see each other again, I said._

We kept talking for nearly two hours, and then everyone decided to leave. The trip would be long, rough, full of joys and disappointments, filled with new encounters. It was not a farewell, but a temporary separation. We all intended to meet each other again. However, when that will happens, everyone wanted to be the best. That's why we had to walk our own way, to live our own dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Drawings :  
> \- [Anthony, Nina and Tobias](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179831771208)  
> \- [Sissia](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179831864678)  
> \- [Amandine](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/179831846038)


	3. Basse-Tonne

### POV Tobias

##### "A meeting, a real one, is something which looks like destiny."

 

 

I was amazed at everything I could see. Around me, huge plains were stretching as far as the eye could see. The tall grass was undulating in the faint breeze, while small clouds were moving lazily through the vast blue sky. This landscape reminded me of Verdanturf, a small village in Johto where I grew up. There too, the invigorating air and the vast green areas were dominating. However, I did not stay there very long. When I was 7 years old, my parents decided to move to Yusa and I joined one of the elementary schools in partnership with the Pokemon Academy. For a moment, I felt nostalgic and had a thought for my three little sisters. What could they become ? Then, I made to myself the promise to enjoy my trip and to go to visit my family as soon as possible.

_\- What's the ..._

A rustle on my left caught my attention. I stopped all movement and listened. Indeed, there was something. I moved on tiptoe, carefully brushing aside the bushes, and came face to face with a pokemon. He was purple and looked like a snake in every way. No doubt, it was an Ekans. Lucky ! I decided to make it my second traveling partner and approached him with a smile. But the pokemon, who did not seem ready to leave the wild life, gave a hissing warning. Since I could not get it by the gentle way, I opted for a fight.

_\- Go ! Serperior !_

The pokeball opened in a blinding light and a majestic creature came out. His elongated body was about three meters and his skin had several shades of green whose shape was strongly reminiscent of lily flowers. When I first joined the Academy, I had, like all new students, made a draw to acquire a starter. I had fallen on Snivy. And after all this time together, our coordination did not suffer any more flaws.

_\- Use "leaf-blade" !_

The pokemon obeyed and attacked the Ekans, which was not fast enough to dodge. Its took the full force of it and was thrown several meters away. Then, it had to deal with the "constrict" attack which finished it without giving it the opportunity to defend himself. I threw a pokeball and waited patiently for the capture to be validated; which did not take long. I could not help but jump in screaming my joy before hugging my Serperior. We had a new companion and our adventure would be more fun. Therefore, it was with a smile on my face and two pokeballs on my belt that I went on my way. 

I knew that once the plains would end, a city was waiting for me. For me, these places were all alike and had no real interest other than pokemon centers and gyms. Nevertheless, once arrived, I had to admit my mistake. I had never seen a place like this before. Basse-Tonne was a small town with very little financial support. It had suffered the full brunt of the last economic crisis after the majority of its companies had closed, absorbed by larger groups. As time passed, many citizens, those with money, went to live elsewhere and the place deteriorated with time. I was stunned by the derelict buildings, but quickly had to recover. Two rather shady guys were coming to me.

_\- Yo, ginger ! Where're yu goin' lik' that ?_  
_\- The pokemon center. Then I will leave._  
_\- Don't think so ... Giv' us yur money, items ... and pokemons._  
_\- Only in your dreams !_

I took a few steps back and grabbed my pokeballs. It was out of question to be intimidated by these bullies. I had drawn a line on my whining past and had sworn never to fall back into my old ways. I will not hesitate to fight for me as for my partners. The two thugs sent their own pokemons.

_\- Makuhita, reduce him to pulp !_  
_\- Geodude, crush this little shit !_

Understanding that I had no other choice, I called my friends for help. Serperior and Ekans thus entered. At least, the number would not be a problem. Moreover, although the second was still exhausted by his capture, he fought with enough bravour to second Serperior and ensure that the fight does not drag on. After their pitiful defeat, the two men could only escape without asking for anything more. I sighed and started looking for the pokemon center. In fact, it was the only building still intact in the city. The nurse recovered the two pokemons and began her work. Then, an old man who must be in his seventy years came to the counter. He began to complain about his rheumatism before a Chansey came to take care of him. From what I could understand, the departure of the doctors had led this place to also serve as an hospital for the inhabitants.

_\- You are not from here, young man, are you ? You must be leaving as soon as possible, before finding troubles._  
_\- Don't be so pessimistic mister Fernand, the nurse reprimanded him. If we had more foreigners coming here, we could make profits and make the city more welcoming. That would be wonderful._  
_\- You are too naive. There is nothing left in this place. These vultures of investors have taken everything, spat the old man. Without counting these thugs ... I swear if I catch one I drub him with my cane !_

I recovered my pokemons and left the center, amused by the attitude of the old man and pained by the situation of the inhabitants of Basse-Tonne. Nevertheless, I did not have long to wait before finding troubles again. A group of individuals, similar to the two I had fought a little earlier, surrounded me. If these guys decided to attack me all together, I would be in danger ... But that did not happen. They settle for asking me in following them. Eager to avoid any unnecessary fight, I did not have a choice. We crossed the city in a northwesterly direction and ended up landing in what appeared to be an old industrial area. Then, we entered in an old disused warehouse. The thugs scattered inside, joining their comrades. Now, they were more than a dozen. 

_\- So, you're the guy who beat up two of ours friends ?_

I turned my attention to the place where the voice seemed to come from to find its owner. I noticed two men, probably older than the others, sitting on an old patched couch. The first had a shaved head decorated by a tribal tattoo. His arch and lip were pierced. He wore an old military outfit, had several scars and was twiddling the steel plates hanging around his neck. The second, with his tattooed arm, sloppy outfit, pierced nose and colorful Iroquois looked more like an old rockstar ... I did not know what to think of this situation. Of course, it was obvious that these two were the leaders of the other thugs. But what could I say to them ? How could I get out of there without a scratch ?

_\- I was only defending myself._  
_\- Yeah, yeah ... what'ver kid. But we're the bosses here. We'd to do som'thing 'bout that yu know._

The two men got up and walked to me under the enthusiastic whistles of their flunkies. Apparently, they wanted to fight ... I was on the verge of panicking when I noticed that the one with the shaved head had an ugly cockade. It probably had nothing to do with our business, but my curious nature urged me to ask about it and the question came out despite myself.

_\- Sorry but ... What happened to your eye ?_  
_\- Huh ? That's a funny story. That little girl did it to me._  
_\- With her small body an' weird hair, we could'nt hav' known she'ld be this strong, continued the other. Her Greninja tot'lly rocked us._  
_\- And this punch she had ..._  
_\- Bro', that was stupid to tell her she lacked breast ! I n'rly wet myself !_  
_\- Nina ..._

I sighed recognizing my childhood friend's description. 

_\- Whoa ! Wait ! You know her ?!_

The two men burst out laughing and slapped me on the back. The mood in the warehouse had changed dramatically. Their hostility had suddenly turned into something more ... friendly ? Like some sort of a weird reunion between old friends. Clive and Gary, the two leaders, started asking me a lot of questions about my relationship with Nina and the what we had been through. They were extremely talkative and much more sympathetic than what could be expected from outside. Clive spoke of his past as a soldier and related his meeting with Gary, who had struggled all his life in Basse-Tonne. The talking went well for several hours, so that I ended up being invited to spend the night with them. I did not go back until the next day, eager to see what new encounters I could do during the continuation of my trip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Drawings :  
> \- [Clive and Gary](https://bananamirage.tumblr.com/image/180204581458)


	4. First Badge

### POV Anthony

##### "Have confidence in yourself and as much as possible, but without Vanity."

 

 

After all this time walking, I couldn't hide my relief when I finally reached Wasprit. It was, unlike Basse-Tonne, a small town like the ones that could be seen everywhere else in the world. Small houses lined up in perfect order, the gardens looked well maintained, and from time to time there could be a few inhabitants discussing banalities. I approached a senior couple and started the conversation.

_\- Excuse me, could you tell me the direction of a hotel or the pokecenter, please ?_  
_\- Of course young man. Continue on this road until the next crossing, turn to the left, then to the right, and you will see a big place. The pokemon center is there and right in front there is the hotel run by this dear Martha._  
_\- Thank you so much._

I greeted them politely before going back to my path. I followed their directions and ended up arriving on a large square. At that moment, my attention was captured by a strange gathering. Curious, I joined the crowd and, thanks to my small size, managed to slide me to the front. What I saw left me perplexed. A young man with dark skin and thick black hair was demonstrating breakdance with four Patrat. The public was encouraging him, and when he finished, applause broke out. He was certainly extremely talented, but I had never heard of street performances that reunited so many people. Little by little, the crowd dissipated as a group of children rushed towards the performer. 

_\- Wow ! It was great Mr. George !_  
_\- Yeah ! Even better than last time !_  
_\- Could you teach me how to dance like you one day ?_

The guy looked really popular. I wondered how he was going to get rid of his shortpants fans when a short-haired woman rushed to them. From what I could understand, she was the teacher of these children. She apologized for the embarrassment and escorted the kids back to their classroom. I had often heard that Wasprit was possessing, in addition to a large renowned library, a fairly well-known elementary school. Perhaps it would be a good idea to visit it ?

_\- Yo ! You're not from here, huh ?_

I left the stream of my thoughts and noticed that the dancer had approached me. Now that I was seeing him closely, I understood better how he could reach that level. His dark skin and hair were reminiscent of one of my old classmates who was from the Alola region. His dark eyes bore a certain ardor and his musculature was undoubtedly the result of constant training. Everything about him reflected his nature as an athlete. Physically, we were almost day and night.

_\- No, I just came in town. I made it all the way from the Pokemon Academy and was going to the hotel when I saw your show._  
_\- Ahah ! No need to such politeness, we're almost the same age ! But tell me, what's a student from the Academy doing in this area ? Are you looking for the library ? Unless you're here to challenge the gym-leader ?_  
_\- To be honest, it's mostly the gym-leader who interests me. But I do not exclude to visit the library after obtaining the badge._  
_\- Ahahah ! You sure look confident ! That's cool ! If you want to know where to find the arena, there are flyers in Martha's hotel. Ah, by the way, I'm George. See you, dude !_

The dancer moved away on an imaginary tempo, a broad smile stretching his lips. What a weird guy, but I could not help but find him nice. So, where would I go now ? After a few seconds of thinking, I decided to start by booking a room and then went to the hotel located next to the pokecenter, at the other end of the square. A small bell rang when I opened the door and a woman in her fifties, sitting behind the counter, lifted her head from her magazine and greeted me with delight.

_\- Welcome to Martha's. How can I help you ?_  
_\- Hello. I would like to reserve a room for the next three days. Ah, and I was wondering if you had plans of the city ..._  
_\- Of course. Here's the plan and here's the key. Can I show you the way ?_

I paid the amount requested and followed her through the narrow carpeted stairs. We crossed a long corridor dimly lit by the lights of candlesticks fixated on the walls and stopped in front of a small wooden door on which was engraved the number "05" in golden characters. The woman named Martha turned the key in the lock and opened the door. We went inside the room and I was astonished by the clearness of the place, which frankly contrasted with the old vibes of the corridor.

_\- I will let you settle down. If you need anything, do not hesitate. I'll be downstairs behind the counter._

The hotelkeeper went away, closing the door after her. I began by inspecting the room. Not that I did not trust her, but if there was one thing I had inherited from my mother, besides my frowning eyebrows, it was this slightly manic and orderly character that tended to complicate my life for a few years now. Once my hygienic checks were completed, I took advantage of this moment of rest to use the washing machines in the laundry, take a shower and a good meal. It was around 5pm when I left the hotel to go to the pokecenter. The nurse in charge greeted me with a sweet smile and swayed my pokemon.

_\- Everything is fine. Your friends are in great shape. Are you planning to go to the arena ?_  
_\- Yes, how do you know ?_  
_\- Oh you know, I meet so many people every day, locals and travelers, that now I can recognize the trainers eager to get the Wasprit badge._  
_\- I see ... And the champion, what kind of trainer is he ?_  
_\- I can not really tell you much about his fighting skills, but just know that George is extremely popular in Wasprit. He is constantly helping the locals and entertaining the children._  
_\- George ?_

I thought back of the conversation I had in the morning with the dancer. So, he was the gym-leader ? In fact, it explained why he seemed so sure they would see each other again soon ... I left the pokecenter and headed for the arena, located in the southeast part of the city. On the way, I kept thinking of the fight that was waiting for me. From what I could see, George was a confirmed athlete. By the way, if my memory was good, his partners were Patrat. The question was whether they were also his fighting partners or not. If they were, then it should not be too difficult to defeat him. Those pokemon had a lot of qualities, especially for beginners trainers, but in front of someone like me, their lack of resistance would be fatal ... While I was developing theories and mental simulations, I end up bumping into something. Rubbing my head, annoyed, I looked up and saw that it was a billboard. It was situated right in front of the entrance of the arena. Not bothering to take a look at the screaming poster there, I entered the building. Inside, a huge stage was surrounded by terraces. I did not really have time to detail it as a guy rushed to me.

_\- Yo ! So, you came ?_  
_\- I did not know you were the gym-meader. The nurse from the pokecenter told it to me a few minutes ago._  
_\- Really ? Too bad she sold the beans, ahah ! By the way, how do you find my stage ?_  
_\- It's really spacious. But I must confess to having trouble to understand the interest of such a place. I do not feel like anyone is here to watch the fight ... And you do all your performances outside, right ?_  
_\- That head of yours thinks a lot, huh ?_

At this moment, a man dressed in a black suit joined us. He had brown hair in a brush and wore a badge on his collar. I recognized it immediately. That was the badge conferred to the official federation of referees attached to the pokemon league. Its members were sent in all the arenas and various competitions organized in the region. The man in question declared that the preparations were done and George made me a sign to follow him. We climbed on the stage. It swiveled, replacing the glossy floor with a looser ground. Standing at one end, I looked at the gym-leader one last time. Aside from his mittens and piercing, his outfit, consisting of a simple set of jeans, sneakers and t-shirt, was nothing extravagant. As always, he seemed happy and his body kept moving frantically, as if it was inhabited by music, some rhythm that I could not hear. Suddenly, the referee began to talk.

_\- The official match between George, Wasprit gym-leader, and Anthony Finnigan will begin. Trainers, according to the official rules, the first who puts off two of his opponent's pokemon wins. Are you ready ? Start !_  
_\- Pidgey, I choose you !_  
_\- Rattata, forward !_

The two pokeballs opened, freeing their guests in an intense light. If my partner was wisely waiting for orders, George's Rattata seemed ready to fight. He was scratching the ground nervously with his little purple and white paws, his red eyes shining with eagerness. I thought he would start the fight with one of his Patrat but ... Bah, finally, it did not change the fact that it was a normal type, and quite conventional. The difference was not so important in fact.

_\- Pidgey, tackle !_

The bird fell at full speed on its opponent that, on his trainer's order, narrowly dodged and responded with an identical move. This game of cat and mouse continued for a few minutes; but seeing my partner's stamina diminish rapidly, I decided to end this immediately.

_\- Pidgey, use tornado !_

The bird rose in the air, putting itself out of reach of Rattata, and began to frantically beat its wings. The winds merged to form a mini-tornado that fell on the enemy. The breath was strong enough to make me look away for a moment. Finally, the wind faded and I looked at the scene with a satisfied expressio. Exhausted, Pidgey lost altitude and landed. Thinking that the opponent had been ejected from the scene, I turned my attention to George. However, he was still smiling. That put the doubt in me and, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a mass near him ... as if the floor had been returned ... Oh no ...

_\- Pidgey, fly away, quickly !_  
_\- Too late dude, said George. Rattata, use tunnel, now !_

The Rattata had in fact not been ejected by the tornado but had taken refuge underground to protect itself. It took advantage of the fact that Pidgey had landed to spring and give him a violent blow. The bird went to crash itself a little further, knocked out. I called him back in its pokeball, stunned by what had just happened. I felt both stupid and humiliated. I had underestimated George because of the commonality of his pokemons and his attitude of a kind and jovial sportsman. I had not imagined for one moment that he could surpass me in a tactical duel and because of that, I had been beaten up. What an idiot. But I did not intend to reproduce the same mistake a second time.

_\- Typhlosion, I'm counting on you !_

The pokemon that appeared on the stage had absolutely nothing to do with the previous one. Upon entering the Academy, like all the others, I had to get a starter and mine was a Cyndaquil. After years of learning and training, he had reached his final evolution and was now a literal concentrate of firepower.

_\- Wow ! Dude, your friend seems on fire !_  
_\- That's the idea, yes. And he will lead me to the victory. Use flame-wheel !_

Typhlosion roared and the flames on his neck stretched to the point of being projected in the form of a ring fire ring towards the enemy Rattata. It dodged barely but could not do anything against the headbutt that came just behind. He lost consciousness, eyes rolled back, before being sent back in his pokeball. The atmosphere then changed completely. The tension in the air was now palpable. Moreover, the sweet and good-natured expression of the gym-leader gave way to intense concentration. For my part, I was determined to win this fight because I knew, otherwise, I would forgive myself. George sent his second and last pokemon. I frowned seiing that it was a Bibarel, the evolved specie of the Bidoof. From what I knew, this pokemon had quite a panel of varied skills. It was therefore difficult for me to foresee a strategy. So, I had to stay focused at all costs.

_\- Bibarel, hyper fang !_

I was surprised by the speed of the ennemy so the sharp fangs were now deeply sunk in one of my partner's paws. Nevertheless, it was now at our mercy.

_\- Typhlosion, use heat !_

This particular ability allowed some fire-type pokemon to increase their body temperature to the point that a simple contact with their epidermis became extremely painful. To be really useful in fight, it was necessary to establish a prolonged physical contact, something that the opponent had made itself by gripping and planting its teeth in its skin. The Bibarel gave a little cry and let go of my partner. It took a few steps back, quickly licking its burns as if trying to soothe the painful sensation. I took advantage of this moment of weakness to attack. 

_\- Typhlosion, headbutt !_  
_\- Bibarel, dodge and throw water gun !_

I was completely taken aback by this counterattack, as well as my partner that was not expected his opponent to dodge, especially with its injuries. He therefore has been hit by the full force of the water capacity, which seemed to cause enormous damage. It shook his head frantically as if to regain its senses. He looked badly. The exchange of blows continued for long seconds. The two pokemon were dangerously close to their physical limits, but luckily for me, it was Bibarel who collapsed first.

_\- The match is over ! The challenger wins !_

George brought his pokemon back in its pokeball and gave a sigh of disappointment before approaching me. He slapped me on the back, smiling and handed me the official badge of Wasprit. I could feel his disappointment, but I myself was not particularly pleased with my victory that I owed my pokemon more than my skills as a trainer. Convinced of my strength, I had completely underestimated the challenge represented by George and the arenas in general.

_\- Don't make such a face, dude. You won._  
_\- ..._  
_\- Listen, do you want some advice ? When you embark on such an adventure, forget your rank and your past successes. You'll meet lots of different peoples, as varied as their fighting and life styles. So don't be fooled by appearances, because even the smallest, most frail and most common of the pokemons can become the best partner in battle._  
_\- I think I understood._  
_\- Ahah ! It's like I told you before, this head of yours thinks too much._

George told me about the next challenge that awaited me, Fliroda's gym-leader. Then, I left the arena, a little lost about what I just learned about myself. I decided to take care of my pokemon in the pokecenter before going to the library, hoping to learn something useful for my trip. That's when I crossed Nina's path. She seemed particularly focused. No doubt she was going to challenge the gym-leader too. Her eyes met mine and I could read in her smile that she realized that I had won the badge. As I passed her, I whispered in a warning tone :

_\- He is strong. Do not underestimate him._  
_\- Oh, don't worry about that._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Drawings :  
> \- George (work in progress …)


	5. Worries and Love

### POV Hortense

##### "Love is not looking at each other, but looking together in the same way."

 

 

_\- Do not forget to give me your homeworks about the mountainous areas in Sinnoh before leaving. I will not tolerate any excuses._

I sighed with satisfaction. It was time for this lesson to end. I did not really hate classes. I was pretty good with the theory, especially on ecosystems and natural environment in general, but I had slept badly the previous night and my concentration was at its lowest point. So I hastened to leave the classroom, filing my assignment on Miss Pelrin's desk. This woman was an excellent teacher, although particularly severe, not very accessible and probably slightly sexist on the edges. Anyone watching her attentively could see his distrust for the male sex. But did not really care. After all, I was not personally concerned. I glanced at my watch and hurried. I crossed several corridors, the hall and then reached the back yard. There, sitting near an huge chatainer, I saw Tristan. Although we were the same age and constantly hanging out with each other, we were completely different. With my tanned complexion, dark hair, and garish outfits, I was the stereotype of the women from Alola. Tristan, with his fair hair, his pale complexion and his weary look, remained the perfect double of his older brother Volkner. I was generally avoiding discussing this subject with him. He had long lived in the shadow of his eldest, being constantly compared to the one who was considered Sinnoh's best gym-leader. So, I could understand that it tends to annoy him.

_\- Alola, I said moving my hands in the traditional way of my native region. I missed you today. Why didn't you come to class ?_  
_\- I was tired. Sorry, I should have warned you._

What could I say to that ? Honestly, he could have ignored me or even sent me away that I would not have any anger in me. Like my parents, I did not know how to be spiteful and almost never vexed. Positivism in all circumstances; that's how I was raised. However, for Tristan it was different. It had been a while since I had realized how I was falling for him and I knew full well that I would never be able to resent him.

_\- Don't worry, it can happen to everyone._

I sat down beside him, leaning against the bark of the huge trunk, smoothing the folds of my floral dress. It had been five years since we entered the Academy and had received our pokemon, Bulbasaur for me and Fennekin for him. I was missing my family much, but my new life suited me. After all, I visited them every holiday and knew exactly how proud they would be when I would be graduated from this school.

_\- I wonder how are Sissia and the others ... I suddenly said._  
_\- They'll probably be fine. They're strong._

Tristan must have been right. Our elders were gifted. When I entered the Academy, I was completely confused. I could not align two words and I had only one desire : to go back home. It was Sissia, a girl four years older than me, who gave me courage and determination. Without her support and Tristan's presence, I would have given up long ago. Now, I was really motivated to get my degree. I will be able to make my family really proud and, maybe, I will challenge my elders when finding them on the roads. 

_\- Tell me Hortense, what do you think about the new ones ?_

I took a few seconds to assimilate the question. We usually were talking about our elders or other students of our year, but we never talked about the youngest ones. No doubt that was a puerile reaction. An inviluntary lack of interest caused by our seniority perhaps ?

_\- I must admit that you are taking me by surprise ... Why does it interest you so suddenly ?_  
_\- It's mostly curiosity ... The spring tournament is coming soon after all._

Effectively. I had completely forgotten about this story. Every year, to celebrate the arrival of spring, the Academy was organizing a big tournament between all the students. We were divided according to the type of the starter we had obtained upon our arrival. In other words, the competitors' age was of no importance in this event and the stakes differed for each one of them. It could be an opportunity to stand out, improve your grades, or simply gain experience. For the new students, it was only profit. But the oldest ones had their honor to defend.; The atmosphere was then a mix between exitation and pressure. I glanced at my friend. And how could he envisage the thing ?

_\- What do you want to know exactly ? I inquired, smiling._  
_\- Only if there are students younger than us who could be a problem._  
_\- Hmm ... There is Remilia and Daren. They've the best grades of the fourth year students . Remilia will be in the water group, so we will not have to face her. On the other hand, Daren will be with you._  
_\- I see. And that's all ?_  
_\- Hmm ... I heard of some first and second year students. But I don't know much about them. Sorry, I'm not very helpful ..._

As I was learning to sigh, a warm hand came to rest on the top of my head, tousling my hair in the way. It was both disturbing and extremely pleasant. I turned to Tristan. He was looking at me as if I had just said something very stupid. I did not really know if it was a consolation gesture or a reprimand. I put on a smile and my friend did the same. At that moment, I felt so light that I was under the impression I could fly at the slightest breath of wind. I was really happy with the life I was leading. Then, Tristan walked away saying he had to apologize for missing this morning class. I watched him going away, then a thought came to disturb my mind. What would happen when we would be graduated ? Were our paths really going to have to separate ? Was there anything to do to prevent this ? All these worries could seem futile, even selfish given the dreams we both cherish. Nevertheless, I really loved Tristan. I loved him with all my heart. So, there was only one thing to do : confess to him before getting our degrees. However, my will fell suddenly under the weight of my shyness. Well, after all, I still had time before the deadline. I got up and left for the cafeteria. I really needed some tea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like drawings :  
> \- Hortense and Tristan (work in progress …)


	6. The Professor

### POV Tobias

##### "The true knowledge is to realize the extent of our ignorance."

 

 

I could not stop smiling. All my attention was caught by the scintillating piece of metal in the palm of my hand. My first badge ! Just looking at it reminded me of the difficult struggle I had to go through to get it. If I had to choose a word to describe my feelings, I would probably say "intense". IHonestly, the conquest of the arenas had always been a pretext to this travel, a reason to push people into supporting me. What I really wanted was to discover new places, meet lots of different peoples and pokemon ... exploration. But I had to admit that my thougts had changed somewhat. I even found myself wishing that the other challenges I will raise would be as exciting as my duel against George at Wasprit. Speaking of it, where was I exactly ? I put my badges box in my bag and took the opportunity to take a look at my map. Apparently, I was not very far from Nonamet.  
After a few dozen minutes of walking, the small country town was in sight. As I could see the shadow of some buildings arising in the horizon, I also saw a group of people planted in the middle of the road. Reflexively, I put my hand on one of the pokeballs hung on my belt. As my grandmother liked to say, "caution was mother of safety". Not to mention that I already had my dose with the thugs. However, as I was approaching, I finally recognize one of the sihouettes.

_\- Nina ? Hey ! Niiiiinaaaaaa !_

I started running to meet my friend. She had not changed an inch since we separated after the graduation ceremony. Her jet-black hair was still ruffled, as was the strange white lock falling on her forehead. At first glance, given her small size, she seemed frail. But it was important not to always trust appearances. When she wanted to, she could be really terrifying. And if puberty had given me a solid body, I still was not sure it was enough to withstand his angry outbursts.

_\- Tobias ? What are you doing here ? I thought you would be much further._  
_\- Let's say that I took my sweet time in the hills at the north of Basse-Tonne. So, It's not really surprising that you passed me._  
_\- I see. So now, Anthony is ahead of us, huh ?_  
_\- Oh, did you meet him ? How is he doing ?_  
_\- Well ..._  
_\- Hey ! Stop ignoring us !_

I was so happy to have found Nina and so absorbed in our conversation that I did not even pay attention to the people around us. To tell the truth, I could not help but feel a little embarrassed and stupid, seeing that the silhouettes I had taken for a possible group of bandits were in fact just children. Three to be precise. All were dressed in worn shorts and t-shirts marked with numbers. Yet, there was no risk of confusing them. One of them wore thick glasses, another was obviously overweight, and the last, more puny, had half of his face concealed under a thick fringe of purple hair. All were covered with bruises and bandages, showing that they probably were spending all their time playing outdoors. But what could they have to do with Nina ?

_\- Those brats don't want to let me go._  
_\- Huh ? Why ?_  
_\- She seems to be someone who causes problems, said the kid with glasses. So, we don't want her in our city._  
_\- Yeah !_  
_\- That's right !_

So, for them, Nina had the face of someone looking for problems ? In normal times, no doubt I would have burst out laughing. However, I could feel my friend's irritation rising up. Her foot was tapping the ground nervously and her eyebrows were now almost as frowned as Anthony's. She was not one to beat up kids ... at least until she had reason to do so. But there, the little patience she could have was flying away with an alarming speed. These three did not realize what danger they were exposing themselves to. I had to find a way to solve this problem before something bad happened ... At that time, I noticed that each chils had a pokeball at his belt.

_\- Tell me kids, are you trainers ?_  
_\- Of course ! We are the defenders of Nonamet after all !_  
_\- Oh, I see ... So what about settle this with a fight ? If we win, you let us go. If we lose, we'll turn around without arguing._  
_\- Hmm ... Okay, said the one with glasses. Jojo, you're the referee._  
_\- But chief ! exclaimed the one in overweight. Why me ?_  
_\- Because I'm the one in command and your Bidoof is less strong than Jill's pokemon._

The child named Jojo did not seem happy to be sidelined that way. Yet another person did not seem really happy about the turn of events. The few mumblings that I managed to identify made me understand that Nina was far from delighted to fight against them. For my part, I was not one to judge appearances, but I could clearly see, in their way of moving and apprehending the events, that these children did not really have any experience in fight. It would probably be quickly settled. We positioned ourselves and the starting signal was given. I choose Ekans and Nina opted for a Rockruff. In front of us, the children sent a Pidove and an Oddish. As expected, the fight was extremely short. Rockruff neutralized the bird in a few seconds with a "rock throw" attack, while Ekans did the same with the other using great blows of "poison stings". Our opponents called back their pokemon to their pokeballs, disappointed.

_\- It was very nice brats, but I have to go._  
_\- Nina, wait for me !_

Nina did not seem to want to linger any longer and immediately start to walk away. I decided to accompany her, at least until Nonamet. The kids were following us too. However, we just had cross the entrance of the village that a weird duet came to us. There was a teenage girl whith a nast look and a boy of the same age somewhat ravaged by acne. Both wore long white coats and stood by the arm. I could hear Nina sigh with irritation.

_\- Don't tell me we'll be challenge by the pubescent version because I swear ..._  
_\- Sorry to bother you, said the girl happily. Are you by chance from the Pokemon Academy ?_  
_\- Yes, I replied astonished. Why ?_  
_\- Great ! Did you hear that Damien ? They're finally here !_  
_\- Yes Lucille ! We will be able to go back to the lab !_  
_\- What's wrong with you two ? Nina asked, slightly annoyed._  
_\- Oh ! Excuse us, Lucille apologized. In fact, the professor Linus asked us to take you to his laboratory as soon as you arrived. I think he was looking forward to meet you !_

I glanced at Nina. We had heard many times about the professor Linus during our studies. Despite his young age, he was already recognized by his peers for his work on ancient legends and the origin of pokemon. He was a great friend of the professor Euphorbe from Alola and, according to some rumors, the cousin of Nikolai, a famous criminal brain on the run. We had covered part of his current research, but I did not remember having already heard that his laboratory was situated at Nonamet. Besides, the dubious look of my friend made me understand that neither she. Finally, we decided to accompany them and could only notice our ignorance. The laboratory was effectively standing there in front of us. A huge white and modern building in the center of this small village.

_\- Professor ! Have you no shame ?! When will you finally decide to put away your garbages ! We are in a research laboratory, not a pigsty !_

The first thing I saw while walking through the front door was a woman in a white coat, her arms loaded with dubious magazines, hitting furiously the face of a distracted-looking guy. She had dark skin, almost black purple hair tied in braids, thick glasses and a relatively bad sense of fashion. The other had a younger face and some hair on the chin. He looked rather small and his blond hair was so light that it seemed to sparkle. They turned to us when Lucille pointed out our presence. The woman rushed towards us, suddenly looking very anxious.

_\- Hello ! I'm so sorry to welcome you in these conditions ... Ahem, uh, I'm Melinda, the assistant ... And here's the professor Linus._

The blonde guy she had just punch approached us with a smile. He stared at us for a few moments and then froze in front of Nina, a faint smile stuck on his face.

_\- Delighted, charming lady. I'm the professor Linus, and let me tell you that you ..._  
_\- Sorry. I'm not interested in pubscent guys._  
_\- In fact, Damien murmured, the professor is thirty-three since last month._

Ouch. I nearly could feel all the guy's pain. Why could not a guy of his caliber, of his importance, fully enjoy his twenties then his thirties ? He looked rather fickle, a bit vicious and seductive, so it must not have been easy for him to be constantly mistaken for a teenager. I was sincerely sympathizing, especially since Nina had not been very diplomatic. But nothing seemed to be able to undermine the professor's spirit for a long time since he immediately started to explain the reasons for our visit. Then, we had a speech about the creation of the Yusa region, a summary about various legends and a lot of other diverse and varied informations. When we left the lab, I could swear my head was about to explode.

_\- Are you going to Fliroda ? Nina asked me._  
_\- Of course. That's where the next arena is, right ?_  
_\- Yes ... And there will be a beauty contest soon. I saw a poster in front of George's arena._  
_\- Are you worried about Amandine ?_

My implication did not seem to please her, since the only answer I was gratifed with was a blow on the shoulder. Despite the pain, I could not help but smile. Amandine and Nina had never really got along well. They did not hate each other, far from it, but it was as if a wall was standing between them. I had tried several times to talk with them about it, but none never wanted to give me the slightest explanation. Anthony and Sissia were not luckier than me . Yet, I finally realized that the reason for the discomfort between them must be beyond their control. Otherwise, Nina would not have told me about this contest.

_\- We can meet there if you want. That way, you will just have to say that it was my idea._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like drawings :  
> \- Nate, Jojo and Jill (work in progress …)  
> \- Lucille and Damien (work in progess …)  
> \- Linus and Melinda (work in progress …)


	7. Criminals in the Woods

### POV Nina

##### "As well as virtue, crime has its rungs."

 

 

The Mima forest was a much more interesting place than it seemed at first sight. The vegetation was particularly diversified and some trees were rising so high that I could hardly see their top. Moreover, their thick antlers were blocking most of the sun's rays, so I could almost have the impression that nature itself was diffusing a strange green light. From time to time, a small clearing was making its appearance, allowing my eyes to rest a few moments. At every step I took, I felt like a pokémon was coming from behind a bush. I could feel them, insects swarming around me. Fortunately, I had no problem handling this kind of stuff ... Unlike Amandine ... I could not help but think back to the discussion I had with Tobias before our paths separated. Contrary to what he seemed to believe, I was not worried about Amandine. Certainly, she lacked talent, was not particularly intelligent and her personality in general swelled me. But I admired her determination to overcome all the obstacles that stood before her without ever giving up. She had suffered a lot of setbacks at the Academy, but through hard work, she ended up graduating. It was undoubtedly that side of her that, despite our complicated situations, I was looking forward to seeing again. After all, it was always much more fun to watch someone fighting to break a wall rather than watch him Walking on an open path … This was my own point of view. There were probably lots of peoples who thought the opposite … While I was trying to find some examples of such individuals, a louder noise than the others caught my attention. I turned to my left and saw a bush moving oddly. It finally fell apart, revealing the pokemon that was behind. It was a Scyther. It seemed furious and was nervously clutching his blades against each other. Then, I realized that I must be on its territory and that the fight would be inevitable. I grabbed one of my pokeballs and threw it in the air.

_\- Greninja, I'm counting on you !_

The pokeball opened and a creature appeared in an halo of white light. It was some kind of batrachian with a rather dark blue skin. Its huge tongue seemed to act like a scarf and its posture was reminiscent of some martial arts films I had seen in my childhood. However, I did not really have time to lose to admire it. The wild pokemon had jumped on my partner, trying at all costs to cut it.

_\- Greninja, use water-pulse !_

The respondent dodged the last attack of its opponent and replied with sound-waves mixed with water. The Scyther did not have time to avoid and took the full force of the capacity. It did not seem to have caused him a lot of damages, but he suddenly started acting strangely. In the midst of mental confusion, he gave several blows in the void and even ended up by violently bumping head first into a tree. Lucky ! I immediately took this opportunity to try a capture move that succeeds brilliantly. My team had just grown and this Scyther would surely be an element of choice for my future fights. I remained still a few seconds to fix the pokeball, recalled Amphinobi and resumed my route. Nevertheless, it did not happen long before I finally came across someone. Or rather, to be exact, that someone literally came crashing down in front of me. It was a young woman with dark brown hair tied in a very long ponytail. She wore a strange outfit, no doubt a thing of some folklore, and had failed miserably the jump she had just attempted from the higher branch of little tree. I was not really worried, but I could not leave her like that either, her face half buried in the ground. So I approached her and offered her a hand.

_\- Are you alright ?_

The stranger suddenly raised her head. Her gaze shifted between what appeared to be some feeling of shame and a certain determination. She spread my hand and got on her feet before jumping back. Given the way she was looking at me, I felt that this bitch was soon to be a nuisance.

_\- My name is Akane ! I am a trainer from the Kanto region ! I summon you to accept my challenge, and if I win, you will give me your Greninja !_   
_\- Huh ?_

My brain took a few minutes to assimilate what this idiot had just said. She wanted me to bet my pokemon in a fight against her ? What the fuck was wrong with her ?

_\- I will never put Greninja in play, neither against you nor against anyone else ! He's mine !_   
_\- I will not let you go until you accept my request, she said taking a stand in front of me._   
_\- A request ? In what is that a request, idiot ?! Do you want to steal it ?_   
_\- I'm not a thief, she said indignantly, I never stole anything from anyone !_   
_\- And what about forcing someone to accept your stupid bet ?!_   
_\- That's not stupid ! Greninja is undoubtedly the perfect partner for a shinobi like me. The problem is that it's extremely rare. Very few people have them, but I know they're sometimes entrusted to some Pokemon Academy students. I challenged all those who have recently been in this area, but none of them had one ... And then I saw you fighting this Scyther …_   
_\- Wait ... You said you've challenged everyone who's been here ? Tell me, have you by any chance …_   
_\- Oh ! It looks like we have found two new preys ._

I could not finish my sentence. Three weird individuals, who looked very much alike each other, came in the clearing where Akane and I were. They had burgundy hair cut under their ears and black glasses. Their attire was consisting in a green uniform, a black t-shirt, a band with a D-shaped gold buckle and a matching hat.

_\- Friends of yours ? I asked Akane._   
_\- Absolutely not._   
_\- Sorry little girls, but you'll have to give us your pokemon._   
_\- Huh ?! Go away ! I had seen this Greninja before you ! Damn you !_   
_\- It's MY pokemon, don't forget it, idiot ! I exclaimed._

As Akane was about to reply, one of the three strangers stepped forward. His face smirked, which I found extremely unpleasant.

_\- It doesn't matter since now all your companions belong to the Team Dollarz. I am Pez, and here are my elders, my sister Oseille and my brother Flouz. We are going to have the pleasure of accomplishing this operation._   
_\- In your dreams ! If you want them, you will have to beat us !_

I did not like to admit it, but I quite agreed with Akane. As she took out a pokeball from her belt, I did the same. An exchange of glances with her was enough to understand that a temporary truce was concluded between us, the time to get rid of these gus. Two against three ... we were in an unfavorable situation. But everything depended on the level these bandits had. The pokeballs were thrown and the fighters appeared in a halo of light. In front of us were standing Voltorb, Roselia and Quagsire. On our side, Greninja should team up with Ninjask. I had never seen this pokemon before, but it seemed to me that it had been mentioned during a lesson I had about pokemon with very a high speed. However, I did not really have time to remember what exactly I had learn in this class. Our opponents did not seem to want to waste time and started their offensive.

_\- Voltorb, use lightning on Greninja !_   
_\- Quagsire, mud-shot on Ninjask !_   
_\- Roselia, razor-leaf !_

Our partners both managed to avoid the attacks intended for them, but doing that had the consequence of exposing them to the capacity of Roselia that they took on full force. The damages did not seem very important, even though Amphinobi had more trouble getting the hit than Ninjask. I could see that these three were used to working as a team. The defense was therefore not a viable option if we wanted to win this fight. If I had to team up with myself or with one of my friends, things would have turned out differently. But with an irritating girl I just met, correct coordination was not really possible. So, there was no alternative but to go on the offensive. It was our only chance.

_\- Ready to give up ? mocked Oseille._   
_\- We have to attack or we're fucked !_   
_\- Don't tell me what I have to do ! replied Akane. Or give me Greninja and ..._   
_\- Shut up ! Greninja, use water-shuriken !_   
_\- Ninjask, go support it with poison-stings !_

The combination of those long-distance attacks seemed to work. Roselia managed to counter some of the projectiles, thus avoiding its partners to get hurt too much, but we had already planned that. If we had an advantage on them, it was the speed of our pokemon which was much superior than theirs.

_\- Ninjask, fury-cutter on Roselia !_   
_\- Amphinobi, use grass-knot on Quagsire !_

The capacities, boosted by the speed of our pokemon and the already broken defense of the opponent, hit them so hard that Flouz and Oseille had to call back their pokemon. Greninja and Ninjask were exhausted, but only Pez and his Voltorb were remaining in front of us. The match was bent and they knew it.

_\- Shit, shit, shit ! spat Oseille._   
_\- The boss will be furious ... panicked Flouz._   
_\- We'll worry about that later, replied their younger brother. For now, the most important thing is to get out of here !_

He recalled his Voltorb and, like his elders, rapidly ran away. If it was up to me, I would have chased them to inflict them an additional correction and hand them over to the police. But my pokemon was tired and I was not sure they did not leave some trap behind them. I called back my partner and sighed deeply. Akane did the same, then I turned to her.

_\- Do you know these guys ?_   
_\- If you're talking about the Team Dollarz, I've heard some rumors but I'd never met them before today. It seems to be some kind of mafia, a large group of criminals specialized into the traffic of pokemon. They're also responsible for several robberies and burglaries. With them, everything is good to make money._   
_\- The Team Dollarz, huh ..._   
_\- Yeah, well, in my opinion, these three were nothing but underlings._

After that, I went on my way, not to mention the fact that Akane was now walking by my side. Well, I was not going to complain about it for the moment. After all, it was probably more cautious. As long as we had not reached any city, there was still a chance of crossing these bandits again.

_\- By the way, you said earlier that you'd defied all the trainers passing through the woods ..._   
_\- And I wasn't lying. I've two wins for three losses. I don't know if any of them were your comrades, but they were damn strong._   
_\- Can you tell me if you have seen a girl of my age, smaller than me, with long blond hair and big gray eyes ?_   
_\- Mmhh ... No, I don't remember anybody like that._

I sighed. Since leaving the Academy, I had not heard anything from Sissia. And it seemed to be the same for my other comrades. None of us knew anything about her. She did not seem to have taken the same path as us … But why ? I was really worried and it was starting to get on my nerves. What could she be up to ? I was just hoping she did not get into trouble. She was so awkward and naive ... I nervously scratched the back of my head, not knowing what to think about all of that. Then, Akane cleared her throat, bringing my attention back to her as we were emerging from the forest.

_\- Listen, she said suddenly pointing her finger at me, I will forget my objective for today. But be certain that I will come back to recover Greninja so ...take care !_

I did not really have the time to answer anything. She pulled out some kind of tissue ball from her pocket and threw it on the floor. A thick smoke spread all around me, stinging my eyes. I coughed, walking blindly to leave the smoky area. Once that was done, I opened my eyes and could not help but feel sorry for Akane as she stumbled during what I supposed was an attempt of some ninja escape. If she was doing pretty well as a trainer, her ninja skills were mediocre ... Well, she was big enough to take care of herself. More, it was not like I was her friend or something like that. I shrugged and started walking again, following the same road for two hours before finally seeing Fliroda.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like drawings :  
> \- Akane (work in progress ...)  
> \- Pez, Flouz and Oseille (work in progress ...)


End file.
